


Awakening

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin is hungry and has to go out hunting, not hoping for much





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, sorry.
> 
> I wandered into the land of vampires and immortals for the first time. Never thought this would happen but this prompt just called for it. Hope it works

Merlin groaned as the aching set in again. He was so sick of this; having to go hunting while his friends all had managed to find a permanent partner. When he was younger, he didn’t mind. Hunting was thrilling. The feeling of luring some good-looking prey in, seduce them and then drink their blood – sometimes multiple ones in only one night – had been exciting. Those times were long gone. Hunting had become a chore and he had lost interest in the endless bodies that pressed against him and cried out in pleasure when he took what he wanted. So he dragged the times between hunts out as far as possible, resulting in his whole body aching.

He had noticed it two days ago, the dragging of his gums, the way his fangs showed even though he didn’t want to; now he couldn’t wait any longer. He knew he had to go out, find a willing source, manipulate their mind and they wouldn’t even remember that he drank from them the moment he left. 

As he made his way through the streets towards the areas he knew would provide him with more food than he wanted, Merlin wondered what would happen if he just stopped this. It would hurt like hell, yes, but then it would finally be over. After 1500 years, everything had lost its appeal. No matter how new and innovative things were, it felt like he’d all seen it before. If it were food, clothes, sex…it didn’t matter anymore. 

When he was young, he had been looking forward to the hunt, to the new body writhing underneath him, his mind set on giving them as much pleasure as he drew from them. Some of them he had genuinely liked and kept around for a while, he had enjoyed the pretence of normalcy, played happy couple and the emotions had been real. Those times were long gone. For centuries he had felt nothing but the aching of his body when it needed to be fed. Had the moment where he sank his teeth in to feed brought him close to orgasm, he now just wanted the ache in his body to settle until he had to go out again and was disgusted at himself when he was done and released his prey. 

As soon as he made it into the part of town known for its pubs and clubs, Merlin scanned the scene. He didn’t feel like having too much alcohol in the blood he would be drinking, so he dropped a few potential candidates the moment he smelled that they not only had one drink too many. A ridiculously young woman came over and rubbed against him, but that wasn’t what he was looking for. 

After a while of wandering down the streets and countless offers that he had all declined, Merlin stopped in his tracks. There, across the street, in a group of young men…Merlin’s heartbeat sped up when he saw the blond. All his friends were fit and good-looking, but he stood out, calling to Merlin like a beacon in the darkness. For a while, he just stood there, almost paralyzed by the sensations and emotions that flared up through him, emotions he had long buried. But this man was special.

As Merlin swallowed hard and willed his fangs back, trying to decide how to approach, the blond turned his head and looked over, smiling.


End file.
